bssfandomcom-20200213-history
Bureau of Special Services
The Bureau of Special Services (BSS) is an independent federal law enforcement agency of the United States Government. History The Bureau of Special Services was founded in 1978 under executive order by the Public Safety Administration, its primary mission scope is public safety and security of all citizens and property of the United States of America, the Bureau of Special Services is classed as the widest ranging federal agency in the United States in terms of powers, it has the power to enforce all local, state and federal laws, The Bureau of Special Services reports directly to the Director of the Public Safety Administration, it's headquarters, the T.A. Stillman Building, is located in Arlington, Virginia. Executives Senior Executives *Denton Burke: Director *Robert Healy: Deputy Director *Michael Jarros: Associate Director Branch Executives *Jared Hunter: Executive Assistant Director: Investigative and Response Branch *Catherine Wells: Executive Assistant Director: Operational Support Branch *Joseph Molina: Executive Assistant Director: Science and Technology Branch *Rachel Harris: Executive Assistant Director: Research and Analysis Branch *Derek Boyd: Executive Assistant Director: Human Resources Branch *Natarsha Larsen: Executive Assistant Director: Administrative Services Branch Structure The Bureau of Special Services is comprised of 6 operational Branches and 22 Divisions. Investigative and Response Branch *Criminal Investigative Division (AD: Raymond Larkin) *Investigative Support Division *Special Response Division (AD: Andrea Beckford) *Investigative Analysis Division *Office of Special Applications Operational Support Branch *Operational Support Division (AD: Erin Mueller) *Security Division (AD: Lawrence Graden) *National Communications Service *Office of Law Enforcement Coordination *Directorate of National Support Science and Technology Branch *Forensic Sciences Division *Operational Technology Division *Office of Special Technologies *Information Services Division *IT Services Division Research and Analysis Branch * Research and Analysis Division (AD: Gordon Evans) *Strategic Services Division (AD: Eric Stolzoff) Human Resources Branch *Human Resources Division *Training Division Administrative Services Branch *Office of Public Affairs *Office of Planning and Resources *Office of Integrity and Compliance *Office of Logistics and Support *Office of Records Management *Office of Financial Affairs *Office of Internal Affairs *Office of Training and Development Commands *BSS Headquarters: Arlington, VA (ADIC: Craig Harrison) *BSS Academy: Greybridge, VA (ADIC: Dennis Caldwell) *National Intelligence Center: Fairview, MD *National Communications Center: Eversburg, WV *National Air Operations Center: Alexandria, VA Personnel Personnel *Total: 42,000 *Sworn: 18,800 *Unsworn: 23,200 Demographics *Male: 70% *Female: 30% *Caucasian: 42% *African-American: 40% *Latino/Hispanic: 11% *Other: 7% Weapons Issued Handguns *Glock 22: Primary Sidearm *Glock 23: Primary Sidearm *Glock 27: Optional Primary/Secondary Sidearm *SIG-Sauer P229R: Optional Primary Sidearm *SIG-Sauer P226R: Optional Primary Sidearm *SIG-Sauer P239: Optional Secondary Sidearm Issued Rifles *M4 CQBR (Custom): Primary Assault Rifle *M4 Carbine/M4A1: Secondary Assault Rifle *H&K MP5A4 (Custom): Primary Submachine Gun *Remington Model 700PSR: Primary Sniper Rifle *Remington M24SWS: Secondary Sniper Rifle *M14 Rifle (Custom): Primary Designated Marksman Rifle *M21 Rifle (Custom): Secondary Designated Marksman Rifle Previous Issued Handguns *SIG-Sauer P229 (DAO/.40 S&W): Issued 1995-2000 *SIG-Sauer P228: Issued 1990-1995 *SIG-Sauer P226: Issued 1985-1990 *SIG-Sauer P220: Issued 1980-1985 *Colt Combat Commander: Issued 1978-1980 *Colt M1911A1: Issued 1978-1980 Previous Issued Rifles *M4 Commando: Issued 1998-2000 *Colt Model 733: Issued 1992-1998 *H&K MP5A4 (Standard): Issued 1978-2000 *Remington Model 700: Issued 1978-1998 *Winchester Model 70: Issued 1978-1998 Special Issued Weapons *Springfield Operator: SOG Personnel *Springfield Professional: SOG Personnel *H&K HK416 (D10RS): SOG Personnel *H&K HK416 (D14.5RS): SOG Personnel *H&K MP5/40: SOG Personnel *H&K MP5SD6: SOG Personnel *M14 DMR: SOG Personnel *M14 EBR: SOG Personnel *Barrett M82A1: SOG Personnel *Barrett M82CQ: SOG Personnel *H&K PSG1: SOG Personnel Directors *Thomas Stillman (1978 to 1989) *Ryan Kentwell (1989 to 1992) *Robert Yeager (1992 to 2000) *Michelle Camden (2000 to 2003) *Denton Burke (2003 to Present) Category:Bureau of Special Services